Tigerlily
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: A Percy Jackson fanfiction with all oc's. This is my take on the story but set 20 years in the future with a new generation of characters, none of the old characters from the books are present except as legends. Have fun and review!
1. Chapter 1

As I sat down at my desk, took off my headphones. Once they were off I waited for Lucas, my best friend, to joke about my bad taste in music. None came. I unfortunately remembered that he wasn't here anymore. He'd left recently and moved to America. That's all I and anyone else had been told. So I was all alone in a boring English lesson.

There was a loud angry knock on the door and my teacher, Miss Edel, hurriedly opened the door. The new head teacher, Miss Hoult, tottered in on sharp high heels dragging along a young boy. She simply uttered "New boy" and turned round, walked off and left him standing there.

Thankfully for him Miss Edel smiled at him and ushered him towards Lucas' chair next to me. After he put his bags down he held out his hand. I shook it as he introduced himself "Fletcher Jones" he said in a rough American accent. "I'm Gwen Evans I replied.

Before we could talk more Miss Edel started the lesson. "Page 394 of the text book please." We had started a new topic in History. We were now studying ancient cultures; Greek, Roman and Egyptian. I knew abit but Fletch knew loads.

By the end of the lesson Fletch had managed to teach me more then Miss Edel. He even knew some words in Greek. When I tried to say it was useless and a dead language he just laughed. He seemed to think it was worth his while so I just listened and picked a few words up.

I was walking down the hall, thinking over the new boy and his skill. His knowledge of a random subject, knowing more than the teacher. Suddenly I was pulling into the heads office just as I walked past.

Miss Hoult stood looking amused yet angry and with an expression of hatred. "I promise I haven't done anything wrong Miss. Just helping the new boy and doing some Greek! Instead of answering she just started laughing, low and menacingly but with a voice that I had never heard before. "Nothing wrong my girl, in fact you have helped me greatly by playing into my hands. You're he easiest demigod I've ever had to kill" She started laughing again and at the word kill I started shaking.

Whilst she was laughing she had fallen onto one leg. I looked down and saw that her tall shoes were gone. It took a while to realise what I saw was true. Her legs were a complete mash up of crazy versus weird. I instinctively began shaking whilst comprehending why one leg was covered in dark brown hair with I large goats hoof whilst the other shone bronze. As she talked her voice changed once again. She was having trouble spitting out the words as 2 huge fangs protruded. I tried to say something but it was terribly hard.

"Vampire?" I managed to utter. In my head I had sounded brave. In real life? More like a deer caught in the headlights. Another horrid laugh was emitted from the horrible creature in front of me. She advanced slowly but with purpose. Even if she had skipped I couldn't have moved. Rooted to the spot I was completely at her mercy.

"Vampire!" another laugh "Silly little girl! They aren't real. I am an Empusa. A servant of Hecate, Goddess of magic. We are real." She gave me an evil smile "Usually I only kill boys but for you I will make an exception." She sneered and lashed out with claws and fangs, aimed for my neck. I screamed but couldn't move. I couldn't do anything to prevent the monster.

Suddenly I was showered with dust. I spluttered and waved my hands out until there was just a pile of dust. Once the air had cleared I saw Fletcher, out of breath and holding up a large sword.

"Hey" he put it by his side and leant on it. His face showed nothing unusual. It seemed like it was normal for him. "Come on we need to go, there will be more soon." "Where are we going f=Fletch" I managed to utter "America". My face dropped. I couldn't leave my school, friends and my mom!

Just as I was about to argue my phone rang. "Mom! What's happening?" "I promise I'll come and meet you in America in a month. I'm moving too but you'll be staying with Fletch." I stared to argue but she just said "Please Gwen go." And put the phone down.


	2. Chapter 2

I lowered my phone and just stood contemplating my options. "I'm sorry but we need to go. More things will come and you're not armed or trained."Fletcher ushered me towards a taxi which I hadn't noticed before. I simply let Fletcher tell them where to go and accepted the door he opened.

Staring out of the taxi window, I couldn't help but wish this was a dream. I knew it had happened though and instead tried to see the good. I had a new start. I just hope my mom does meet me in America.

I was still deep in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped up and looked down again at the intruding hand.

Fletcher simply handed me a chocolate and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry about all this. I had about the same introduction to this except with more monsters. We should get there soon. I can explain when were settled."

I was about to protest and demand he explain now! But the taxi stopped suddenly and the doors opened. Fletcher dragged me out before I could say anything. The taxi drove off and I could just see that it was driverless. I put it with the other questions I needed to ask.

"Come on we can't miss this flight. Do you know how hard it is to get last minute flights? Even with Hermes' help." We were at Cardiff Airport. We were actually going to America. Fletcher brandished 2 tickets and everyone just let us past. One attendant began to ask us something about passports until a golden mist floated over her face and she simply smiled and waved us through.

I allowed myself to be taken through all this and taken to my seat. Now I could ask questions and hopefully get some good answers.

My extremely shocked mind began reeling off questions but for some reason the first question I asked was "Why was the taxi driverless! Explain to me Fletch." He raised an eyebrow at that question and instead started explaining everything I wanted to know first.

"You are a Demigod, or Half blood, both mean the same thing it's just personal preference. Monsters like Miss Hoult hunt us constantly and you kill them. Then they are reborn so you kill them and so on. To protect us our parents, the Gods, built us a safe camp. That's where were going. My father is Hephaestus the Greek God of forges and fire. We'll find yours when we get to camp." I let that sink in and he added "Oh and that Cab is a new invention made by dad for Demigods to get around safely."

None of it felt real but after a few minutes things clicked together and I was willing to accept it once I knew who my Godly parent was and saw this camp. "Greek Gods hmm?" Fletcher nodded and patted me on the back reassuringly.

As he did this is heard the clink of metal on metal. I looked for the source of the sound and saw he had a belt on. This had a small armoury attached. A long sword, 3 hunting knifes and an array of throwing stars tucked away. "How on earth did you get those through security?" I whispered through gritted teeth whilst pointing.

Fletch just grinned "Only you and I can see them don't worry." I shook my head. Not the weirdest thing I've heard today. I went to put my headphones on and put some music on as Fletcher put his hand over it. "Can't use electronics or the monsters find us easier pass it here and I'll fix it to be safe. You should also get some sleep don't want to get pulled down by time zones."

I hesitantly passed my walkman over and gave him a look that could make a grown man tremble. "I want this back. All the music on it!" He nodded and went to his pocket and pulled a small remote.

As he started scanning it I leant back on the chair and began to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up as the speakers announced we were about to begin landing. As I stretched Fletcher realised I was awake and handed me another chocolate bar.

"Thanks. Fletcher is this all you eat!?" I asked laughing. He laughed too and replied "No of course not I just saw it on an old film. Someone said it helps when you're feeling sad or nervous." I nodded and started to eat it anyway. "Oh and Gwen. Don't call me Fletcher. It's Fletch."

I smiled and finished the chocolate bar. The seat belt sign flashed and we leant back to sit through the thankfully uneventful landing.

Once again we got through customs easily but as we heard more and more people with American accents Fletch's also became much more apparent. I didn't say much as my Welsh accent would have been more obvious and I didn't want to draw attention.

Once we were closer to the exit the amount of people doubled and we had to move slowly. "Gwen I just need to quickly grab something come over here" He dragged me towards a small shop which smelled of coffee and we joined the line.

"Gosh I already miss the taste of proper American coffee!" I just laughed and stood next to him looking through the names of all the coffee. Some things I'd never even heard off.

As I looked around I caught the eye of a huge, muscly man who had been staring at us. He snarled and cracked his knuckles. Then he began to walk towards us.

"Fletch look over here for a sec." I nodded towards the man who was now steadily approaching. His face dropped and he pushed me behind him. I looked over Fletch's shoulder and keep watching the man.

As he came nearer his face began to disfigure. One large face now emerged on his forehead and the rest of his face creased into deep lines making him look even more horrid. Somehow no one else noticed and he kept walking.

I moved back fully behind Fletch and went to tell him to run. But as I began to talk he put up his hand and went to his belt.

Within a second he had grabbed a throwing star from his belt and thrown it at the Cyclops. It was imbedded in the Cyclops' forehead just above the eye.

Poof. Once again the monster simple became a pile of dust which was swept away by a cleaner. The crowd simply walked around like usual. Fletch walked towards the spot and scooped up his star. He dusted it off and stuck it back on his belt.

"Come on let's get a cab, forget the coffee. We need to get you to safety." We jogged to the pickup area and there was the taxi again still without driver. Fletch told it to go "Camp Half Blood, Thalia's Hill, New York."

I sat down and the taxi drove away. How did they find us Fletch?" His faced showed sympathy for me. "They can find us. We give off a trail to them." I sighed and hoped one day I could defend myself like Fletch. Hopefully this camp could help.

Once again it was a surprisingly short journey thanks to Fletchers dad's invention. But as we rolled to stop I got very nervous. I looked across to Fletch and decided to listen to the old films he watched. "Chocolate." I held my hand out to him.

We both took bites out of our chocolate bars and walked up the hill towards the large pine tree at the top.

As we reached the top Fletch patted the tree trunk and once he had walked another step he sighed and it seemed like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. I walked the same way looking up to the tree top far above. At the same point that Fletch had relaxed I felt a slight resistance then the air around me felt cleaner and the sky looked brighter.

The whole place smelled of strawberries and the air carried the sound of laughing, clinking swords and water washing up on a beach far away.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Fletch down into the large camp, past a large blue house and many children playing volleyball in bright orange t-shirts. Some children were wearing armour too and were fighting with swords and spears.

This surprised me but after my encounters with the monsters I thought that maybe this was for the best. Fletch just went walking by, occasionally high fiving people or saying hi. He had obviously missed this place and the people inside. He was much happier after only a few minutes.

We walked for a bit past large amphitheatres until we reached a large group of huts, too many to count. Fletch stopped outside one which was a sandy colour and had a gold staff hanging above the door.

It had a loud buzz coming from inside but after a few seconds Fletch knocked loudly and waited for an answer. As no one answered he just went to pull the door open.

But as he placed his hand on the door his body jolted and his blonde hair stood on end. The handle steamed and he rolled his eyes.

2 boys leapt around the corner. They laughed so much that they had to hold each other up and when they finaly stopped and stood stll I noticed that were identical. The twins high fived each ither and hugged Fletch.

"We missed you Fletch how dare you leave us! We got bored and look what we did." "Harry?" one asked "Yes George?" the other repied "Do you know who this girl is?"

They both looked at me "You know what Harry I don't! Fletch introduce us." They smiled coyly "Please..." They both said at the same time.

Fletch shook his head and nudged me forward. "This is Gwen Evans; she's as yet unclaimed and needs a place to stay whilst whoever it is decides it is his!" He glared at the sky for some reason and sighed.

Fred or George, I couldn't tell, nodded and I went to shake his hand. Suddenly Fletch stopped me. "Simplest trick in the book Gwen, I think we can knock off another Godly parent. You're not Hermes'. They have shockers in their hands."

The twins frowned, "Fletch she needs to learn these things by herself." "Yeah and I wanted a sister too but she's not from dad. Any child of Hermes would see that."

All this talk of Godly parents made me want to know mine even more. But nothing changed no matter how hard I wished.

"Well for now she can stay here we could use another player for the game tomorrow!" One said and I was ushered inside. "Could I go to sleep now, I'm really tired." I asked and the boys shrugged and pointed me towards a bunk.

"And please guys no pranks tonight." They nodded. "Tricksters promise, we will target another child. We'll wake you in the morning goodnight Gwen." I laughed and walked towards my bed as the twins ran off.

A small girl ran up to me and handed me some nice pyjamas. Once I had got comfy I let my head hit the pillow and blocked out the sound of the Hermes cabin. I simply fell asleep till morning and dreamed of finding my Father tomorrow. I went through my knowledge from class but couldn't decide who was best. Tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors note; Sorry this is short but the next chapter will be much longer and about the Capture The Flag game. Review if you have any cool ideas to help.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up surrounded by the Hermes cabin who were running round, some in pyjamas some in armour, some a mixture of both. I looked down to the bottom of my bed and saw a small pile of armour.

There was a small note on it which simply said. _'They should fit you well but we will get you some better ones soon. Follow the twins. Fletch.'_

I looked around me and began to try and strap my armour on top of my comfiest top and jeans. It didn't quite fit but once I had managed to strap everything on I could move easily.

I went towards the front of the cabin where Harry and George were stood next to baskets of bread. These were being handed out to kids as breakfast to save time. As I reached them I was handed a roll.

"Morning!" They both looked to each other and then back to me. "Me and George were thinking." Said Harry "That you're going to need a sword." "Harry." "George" They looked down and together pulled a sword from behind them. It was way too big for me but it would help.

"After this game we'll get you a balanced one that fits well and try you out on other weapons." Around us most of the demigods had finished getting ready and so I let them stand up in front of their cabin.

They both held up their left hand and shouted "I give you all the tricksters' word. We will lead you into battle and help you to kick some ass!" The whole cabin cheered and ran off towards the forest.

We met up with about 10 other minor and major cabins that made up our team. Blue helmets were handed out but mine only stayed on due to my large hair.

Fletch and his cabin was on our team and was in charge of traps. Many others I didn't know yet also surrounded me. Fletch walked over to me and shifted as piece of armour on my shoulder.

"Doesn't quite fit but we'll get it sorted soon. Just need someone to claim you!" He patted me on my shoulder and showed me where I stood stand in the forest. It was a secluded area where I would be safe.

I was very happy with this as I wasn't at all trained in fighting. I also had doubts that his game created injuries. The further away I was from the action the better.

Afer a few minutes of waiting with only sound of the breeze around me I began to hear loud roars of a battle.

About 50 meters away a large group of demigods ran past me. They were all following one with a blue helmet who ran out front with the flag. He was running towards the brook.

I knew this was the finish line so began cheering on my team, as the blue jumped over the river the reds shouted in announce. Whereas the blues and myself ran cheering towards the carrier if the now blue flag.

Once I reached him I saw that he was actually Fletch. He now stood brandishing the bright blue flag which fluttered gently above his head.

Everyone started to disperse back into their usual groups after they had congratulated Fletch. I stayed back until he was almost alone and walked with him.

The twins suddenly barrelled past chanting "Fletcher we love you Fletcher we do! No matter where you go we'll follow you!" Fletch and I began laughing at them as the hooted like hooligans. They spun back around and pulled us into a big hug.

As they removed their prison of arms from us I heard a piercing scream from behind us. I quickly became alert waiting for a threat but the twins simply muttered "Kelsie."

Before I could ask who that was a girl, around Fletch's age, ran up to him and slapped him.

"How dare you cheat on me Fletcher! And with...this!" she screamed. I went to say something but Harry held me back. So instead I internally made snide remarks towards her.

"We broke up Kelsie. And me and Gwen are just friends. Leave me alone and accept you were dumped!" Fletch walked towards us looking angry. Once he reached us I hugged him and patted his back. "Thanks." He muttered and we walked off.

All of a sudden she screamed again and ran towards Fletcher. As she reached him she suddenly changed course and lunged at me whilst screaming "Bitch!"

Harry pushed her away and we went to move and she ran off in the other direction.

But not before leaving her mark.

I held my hands tightly to my stomach, cupped around the hole now steadily bleeding. Both twins grabbed me as I fell and the last thing I saw was Fletch saying sorry before everything faded to black.

* * *

Review and message me any ideas you have. Also could you do my poll so I know whether having some rude language In the next chapter is ok. :) (::) cookies to you all!Tschüss


	6. Chapter 6

I blinked slowly at the painful light. "What time is it?" I mumbled. As I turned to look for my alarm on my bedside table I felt a huge stabbing pain all over my stomach.

"Bloody Hell!" I cried out and someone beside me grabbed my arm to steady me onto my back. Slowly the pain dulled away and so I stayed still. I opened my eyes tough and saw a familiar face.

Fletch was sat beside me looking very worried. A nurse had walked over too and now stood at my other side. Memories of the last few days flooded back and I quickly turned to look more at Fletch.

"Slow down Dona you've got a bad wound and have been out for a week." A week! I still couldn't begin to wonder why I was here until my stomach stated hurting more.

I gently lifted my covers and saw the many bandages wrapped around my whole lower body. If course that horrid girl. I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone but she was almost at that point.

"The wound is almost healed due to some ambrosia and nectar you've had. But you're going to need some more. You can leave in 2 days" The nurse had said this and as she came into view I realised how young she was.

"Dona, this is Alex. He's a healer from the Apollo Cabin. They are all great healers. I smiled up at him and he smiled back before looking across at Fletch. "Your brother needs you when you're ready; a project isn't going as he planned."

He walked away and Fletch looked down at me guiltily. "Go ahead Fletch I'm tired anyway."He hesitantly got up before jogging away and I was left alone to sort through everything in my head.

* * *

After about 10 minutes the nurse came back in and brought with him the biggest surprise since I got here."You have a visitor. Is he ok to come in?" I was simply expecting Fletch or possibly the twins so of course I agreed.

Instead another boy walked around the corner into my area. I didn't recognise I him at first since he had grown and trained. It had only been 4 months but he was so much manlier.

"Lucas?" I said faintly in disbelief. He nodded gently back. "Lucas!" I shouted loudly not caring who9 I disturbed. He ran across and hugged me gently. My best friend was back and I already felt so much better.

"I'm sorry you only just found out. I didn't know where I was going. I missed you."I was overwhelmed with joy and had already forgiven him the second I saw him. "Don't worry everything is fine now. Just can't wait to leave this hospital. Tell me everything."

He sat down in the empty chair and began explaining how he got here. Once he finished his journey to camp he announced quite proudly "I have been claimed by Poseidon! Isn't that the coolest?"

I smiled happily of him until he asked me who I had been claimed by. My smiled weakened and became forced. "I haven't been claimed yet." His eyes widened. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to... sorry."

I simply shrugged. "Fletch said I just need to wait. He reckons it'll happen just after I leave the infirmary." He nodded "Have you any idea who it might be?" I shook my head. "I have aspects of all of them and plus I don't know very much about them all."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "It gets clear once it happens. I can swim, surf and dive well and that's basically the cabins talent. Oh and underwater breathing." I laughed at this "Yeah that's nothing compared to swimming!" He laughed back just as the nursed came back again. "You have clearance to leave in 2 days since you're talking and remember everything."

Me and Lucas grinned. Soon we could and out like normal friends. "Oh Lucas we can get some speakers and we can listen to my awesome music!" He groaned "Please not the horrid noise you call music." I had been able to sit up a bit so I gently punched him in the arm.

We both laughed so hard that I moved my wound a bit too violently and gasped as the stabbing pains returned. Lucas quickly held me still until I could hold myself up.

He leant across to the table beside me and grabbed a small vial of golden liquid. "Take some of this. Go slow because It's strong stuff." I raised an eyebrow but took it. Anything that would take away my pain is welcome.

"Tell me the truth Lucas how bad does it taste?" He smiled "That's the best thing it tastes of whatever is your favourite taste." This was getting better and better.

I happily drank it of the spoon he handed me and found he was right. The pain went and my mouth tasted heavenly.

"What does it taste of?" Lucas asked "Vanilla!" I exclaimed and his smile broadened. "I taste sweet mango." If I kept drinking this I would be out by tomorrow but as I went to our some more he held my hand away. "No more. It's dangerous." I frowned but left it.

Instead I let myself heal naturally so I could start learning to fight the monsters that followed me.

* * *

Review please. It always helps. Thank you to Ybbilicious for being my first ever reviewer. Your probably the only reason i posted this so quickly so thank you! (::)cookies xx Tschüss!


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next 2 days I learnt everything about Fletch and Lucas. One was always by my side and so by Sunday I knew what Lucas had done for the last 3 months. I was also ready to simply move back to the Hermes cabin purely for a change of surroundings.

I was secretly thinking about taking a wander as No one was with me. Everyone had gone to lunch. But just as I formed my plan Lucas and the medic walked in. "You can go now Gwen. I'm allowed to take you to the cabin!"

I looked questioningly at the medic who nodded in agreement. I grinned widely at Lucas who was handed a crutch for me as the nurse walked off.

I was in capable in hands with Lucas as he started to pull me up onto the crutch. I used his shoulder too as I was still quite weak.

I struggled even with Lucas and a crutch and so it took a while to even get out of the infirmary. I also had to eat a few little pieces of ambrosia which helped greatly.

By the time we reached the cabin area I was sweating from the effort. We slowly walked towards my cabin and walked past a large blue cabin. Lucas gazed up at it.

He seemed upset and I realised it was silent. 4 others were too."Do you have any siblings?" He shook his head "No it gets really boring." Not to faraway was my cabin, 11, which emitted a loud roar from all the children. Lucas looked longingly at it.

"This is going to be fun" He said and I agreed. We would probably get overwhelmed the second we knocked.

Instead only Harry and George answered and they smiled weakly at us. "Welcome back little sis. You getting better?" I nodded the other twin announced "Hermes welcomes you back as its loving sister!" They laughed and hugged us before suddenly pulling back.

I had to hold myself up as Lucas too stepped backwards. The pain overwhelmed me for a second but then I noticed them all smiling and a few kids hanging out of the cabin door gazing up in awe. I swallowed the pain and began to ask what had happened when Fletch arrived.

"Dona I see you're out... Oh My Gods!" He also stayed a step away before adding "All hail Gwen Evans Daughter of Apollo." I now looked up to where the others were looked and noticed a small floating Golden bow and arrow above my head. I let it happen as i9 had no idea what it was.

"That's who your godly parent is Gwen! You're an Apollo kid!" Lucas explained. I finally knew who I was and where I belonged! "Hermes welcomes you as a honoured guest at anytime!" The twins announced correcting their earlier statement.

George ran into the cabin and returned with my meagre belongings. Fletch took them off him and Lucas put his arm back under me. Now balanced, I found it quite easy to walk to the Apollo cabin.

Fletch knocked with his free hands and I leant on Lucas. The door opened and a tall, blonde haired boy stood smiled gently. "Hello Fletch what do you need from us?"

"Jack meet Gwen she's just been claimed by Apollo. Gwen this is your new cabin leader Jack Smith." Jack took my belongings from Fletch and he walked off. Lucas quickly added "Look after her." Before he helped me follow Jack into the cabin and to a nice bed.

"Your Lucas Mills from Poseidon aren't you?" Jack asked and he nodded. "Gwen you have some powerful friends and Lucas I'm her brother I'm going to protect her.

Jack began to walk off before quickly spinning round. "Hang on a second. Are you the Gwen Evans who Kelsie Brooks um stabbed?" I nodded weakly. "Hmm. Any enemy of hers is a friend of ours. Welcome to the island of misfit toys."

"Lucas you can come in but only if there's someone else too." Lucas nodded embarrassed and hugged me before jogging off. "Gwen I'm going to a meeting I'm sure the other 2 will introduce themselves." I nodded from my bed and too jogged off.

The cabin was very calm even though I could count 4 other people. Alex, the medic from the infirmary, Jack the counsellor and the 2 who were supposed to introduce themselves.

Suddenly a boy jumped from a bed about 2 metres from me. He sat next to me and held out his hand. I shook it giggling at his sudden appearance. "I'm Dougie you can talk to me whenever you want I like talking!" I laughed again. "I am also the strongest of our beloved cabin!"

Another boy mumbled "You wish" from across the room. Dougie spun round and gasped in fake offense "Oh my Gods Thomas you are sooo mean to me!" "Don't call me Thomas, Douglas!" I heard him shout annoyed. "Oh you know you really like being called that." A second later Dougie got a ball of paper hit the side of face.

Tom looked across to me "Hey Gwen I'm Tom, if you need any help I'll be here." Dougie pulled me to Tom's bed gently and made us all hug. I felt more accepted then I had for a year.

* * *

I honestly didn't think I would get this up today! Review and tell me if you think I put Gwen in the right cabin. (::)cookies xxx Tchüss


	8. Chapter 8

My brothers were absolute opposite. Tom had 3 different laptops which were specially made by some Hephaestus kids. He mixed music on 2 of them and used the other one simply as a personal computer.

He also has an old fashioned kettle by his bed and regularly drank tea if he got stressed. For my first few hours in the Apollo cabin we spent chatting over builders tea.

Dougie on the other hand suddenly pulled a large basket from under his bed. There were 2 large snakes curled up inside it. I was quite surprised when he gently lifted one up and showed it to me.

"As you're staying here you need to get used to them so stroke her." I was quite taken aback at this and so cautiously put a hand on the large snakes head. I was half expecting it to slash put or pull away but instead it lazily wrapped around my wrist.

"Woah Neytiri, she doesn't know you calm down!" I laughed as my brother gently un-wrapped the large snake from my arm. He laid it down next to the other one which was still asleep and pushed them back under his bed.

Tom had laughed when the snake had had to be removed. They seemed to be good friends already and we all brought each other closer over the next few days.

Fletch and Lucas would also come and see me and the five of us became good friends.

* * *

The next day Lucas took me for a tour around the cabins. My brothers had been called into the infirmary for the day and Fletch was sorting out some projects at his cabin so we were left alone.

The sun glinted off the metal cabins and the smells from the Aphrodite and Demeter cabins was quite overwhelming. Lucas began coughing and reached around into his pocket and brought out an inhaler.

After a puff or two he seemed to be able to breathe clearly again. "This area sometimes gets me with the pollen from their plants and their perfume!" He gestured at the bright pink and the light green cabins.

We walked towards the newer cabins down the bottom of the area. Suddenly a girl with perfectly curled hair and a face full of makeup set her eyes on the two of us and approached.

"Tell me, Lucas. When did you start becoming so forward with girls?" She bit harshly at Lucas who frowned as if he was keeping some harsh language in.

She turned to face me "My name is Mercedes Pierce. Come with me and I'll get you looking pretty. I'm sure Lucas can make himself some new friends." She started to grab my hand and pull me away but I pulled from her grasp.

"Get off me and by the way with your attitude I'm surprised you have any friends at all." Mercedes' face looked like it had been slapped and I smiled smugly. She scowled "You know what Lucas you can keep her, her mirror breaking face matches yours."She giggled and 2 other girls who had joined her laughed too.

I continued to smile. "Tell me Merc, did you wake up with the urge to put the whole of boots on your face or do you naturally look like plastic?" And her face was the most satisfaction anyone could get.

She raised her hand to slap me but both me and Lucas grabbed her arm and stopped it. I was no longer smiling. "I would advise strongly against trying to do that again."

She struggled and was instantly drenched with water, her makeup running so she looked like she had melted. She screamed and ran away with her friends running after her.

"Thanks she's a bitch." Lucas hugged me. "Thank you! Your powers helped a lot. Never guessed you were that powerful!" He laughed quietly. "Well I don't like to brag. Come on lets go see Fletch."

We met Fletch in his cabin where he was working at a huge fire pit. I went to go see what he was working on and he turned round just as I got to him. I put my hand up to say hi.

"Move!" he shouted and I was taken aback as instead of his familiar face I got a huge red welding mask in the shape of a devil. Unfortunately I didn't move in time as the welding torch in his hand brushed over my exposed arm.

He hit a button on the wall and everything switched off and the cabin looked more like a home than a workplace. Fletch flung his mask onto a bench and guided me to a sink where I ran my arm under some water.

Lucas was also by my side. "Never scare someone in a work shop! That was so dangerous." I glanced up at Fletch's distraught face. "I'm sorry I wanted to see what you were making." He hugged me. "Oh Gods your brothers are going to kill me!"

* * *

The Apollo cabin was right next to the Hephaestus cabin and so after another minute the boys took me over to my brothers. I just walked in and Dougie instantly spun round. "Something's wrong your all quiet!" Tom also looked towards us and whispered something to Dougie who ran to us.

"Show me your arm Gwen what happened!" I held it up to show him and he quietly squealed. "Thomas they've burnt her!" I was quickly pulled into a very clean white area and sat down in a comfy chair. Tom walked to us and quickly gave a scary glare towards the boys who wouldn't move.

Tom put a thin layer of silver gel over my burn which had actually affected by whole forearm. He then placed his hands around it gently and muttered something in Greek for a while. It instantly made the gel and my arm cool down and my arm feel better than ever. Dougie wrapped a bandage around the newly fixed skin and smiled at Tom.

"She's fine now you did well Tom, Jack will be proud." Toms face went from concentrated and slightly scared to a happier, relieved expression. Like usual Dougie pulled us into a hug and Tom reluctantly joined in.

We walked out and I held up my perfectly healed and bandaged arm to Lucas and Fletch. "Don't do this again or me and Tom will kill you. We cant lose our sister she's too good a friend!" Dougie shouted angrily at them. Fletch went bright red and stuttered to apologize. "Sorry it was an accident." Dougie nodded happily.

Tom ushered them to leave announcing "Go we need to look after her and anyway its nearly tea. Goodbye!" "Yes goodbye!" Dougie chimed in and the boys were pushed out of the door against their will "See ya!" They both muttered. "Bye!" I shouted back at them and as the door closed Dougie brought me to my bed as if I was a dying patient and demanded the story of what happened.

* * *

**This felt short but I actually quite long compared to some of the others. I hope it was ok as it is mainly character building. Read and Review please its lovely. Cookies (::)** **tschüss **


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Tom answered the door to Fletch. He was only allowed to stand at the door since Dougie knew that it was hi8m who had burnt me. Instead we just talked there instead.

"Hey you said you wanted to know what I was making and so I finished it last night and decided to give it to you today. He went to hand me a sword which glinted silver and bronze.

Tom grabbed it before I could and held it to his face. "Hmm, what on earth is this made of?" Fletch grinned proudly. "A special alloy of silver and stygian bronze. It can kill werewolves and all other monsters too. It doesn't harm mortals and should fit her perfectly!"

Tom seemed to accept this and handed it to me. It was surprisingly light and balanced perfectly in my hand. "Now we just need to get you practised in the art of sword fighting but I think Lucas is going to help you there."

I grinned happily and high fived Fletch "Thank you so much!" He just nodded and left after nodding to my brothers.

About half an hour later Lucas came round and asked if he could take me to the fight arena to train me. Tom and Dougie were stopped before they could disagree as Jack agreed and in fact encouraged it. "Try out a bow too!" he shouted after us and I agreed.

As we were walking along the path towards the arena Lucas explained my natural skills. "Since you are from the Apollo cabin you should be quite profound at healing, music and archery. For the first hour we can focus on your archery and then learn some sword fighting since that's my speciality.

At the end of the hour of archery I had started helping Lucas since I had such a natural talent at it. So instead we concentrated on swords. Lucas began to show me the basics with my new sword.

Lucas himself said it was a beautiful weapon with it dual metal and glass handle. At first I expected that to be uncomfortable but it was actually quite nice. The handle also had streams of gold and red running through it.

It was also surprisingly light and so I could easily lift it above my head to give power to a blow. For the next 2 days he finished the basics and went on to more complicated tricks of disarming and confusing opponents.

On Thursday he decided to teach me a trick of his own invention. He called it the 'Chainsaw' It was an illusion but he turned it into a disarming trick too.

You simply make a few quick figures of 8's with your sword. Then quickly through it around your back and to your front hands at the front.

He made it look very easy but it took me hours to get it sorted. He then demonstrated how easy it was to use the momentum of the sword to quickly knock your opponent's sword onto the ground rendering them helpless.

By lunch I had it pretty much sorted but we stayed for a bit longer till I was perfect. I even managed to disarm him a few time though I guess he was being gentle.

We then went to eat at the dining pavilion which was relatively empty. I said "Bacon" to the general area I was sat in and I instantly got it perfectly cooked. I was still not used to this and felt bad for asking for too much.

At home we were always told 'You get what you're given' whereas at camp you were told 'Ask and you will get.'

I finished my food quickly so that we could get back to training and met up with Lucas. "Ok were not going to learn any tricks. Partly because you need to learn in a dual, and partly because I don't know any other tricks. We're going to freestyle dual."

We made it to the amphitheatre and training area and faced each other. I made the mistake of running towards him in 'surprise'. It didn't quite work that way and I ended up on the floor in an instant with his sword at my neck.

After this the afternoon passed quickly and I didn't win one fight. I started to notice small tricks Lucas would do and started to copy them. It soon began to get dark and before long it would be dinner. "One last dual Gwen?" I looked over to Lucas and nodded. "Sure if you think you're up for it!"

He laughed and we began to slowly circle each other. It lasted longer than all the others. I attacked quickly but with more skill and it almost surprised him. But he always still managed to lift his sword up to block any attacks. The metal would screech as I pushed him backwards.

After one of my more sudden blows he began to become offensive, his blows came hard and fast. After only a minute of dodging and blocking my arm began to tire. But I was too stubborn to just accept defeat.

I quickly slashed out my sword through the air and Lucas stumbled backwards. I went to follow him but it was a simple trick.

As I was blinded by the small sense of victory he leapt close and perfectly spun out a chainsaw, the trick he had taught me that morning. I really wasn't accepting it and my sword clanged to the ground.

This had completely unbalanced me and within a few seconds I was laid on the floor with Lucas' sword by my head.

He grinned down at me only inches from my face. "I win." He whispered. I pouted up at him "You win." I smiled back. He began to lean down towards me. I could feel his breath on my cheek and so I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys I decided to leave this here because I am doing a uncle Rick. Will they, wont they? Anyhow I'm not putting another one up for a bit since I'm going to a McBusted concert tomorrow and cadets stuff next week. See you soon Review pwetty please. Tschüss**


	10. Chapter 10

BAM!

The arena door slammed open "Gwen, Lucas hurry up its dinner! Oh s-sorry I will see you later um bye."The person began to walk away but I was determined not to let anything be thought. With unknown strength I pushed Lucas off me and saw Fletch walking away.

"Fletcher! Wait right there!" I ran up to him leaving Lucas. He laughed when I got to him "Dona my friend I'll give you a little tip. Don't snog someone in an open place if you don't want people finding out."

I hit his shoulder "We did not nor were we going to kiss. We were duelling!" He laughed "You both looked pretty close. What were you duelling with?" I glared at him and he put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, Ok you're just friends, I will say no more." I nodded to him and we began to walk to the dining pavilion. Later on I realised I had left Lucas and Fletch just laughed when I told him how bad I felt.

We spent the whole evening laughing and I forgot about the earlier happenings. My cabin sang at the campfire and I joined in for the first time.

We sang songs that Tom had remixed and some ones I'd never heard of. During the last song Lucas managed to catch my eye. He mouthed 'Met me' and I nodded before finishing off the remixed 'The Wanted' song which I already knew the words of.

Lucas easily caught me up at the end of campfire and we walked slowly back towards our cabins. "I'm sorry about earlier but I'm sure Fletch will forget soon." I looked up at him "I just don't want our friendship to be ruined by a silly moment which sort of didn't happen."

We stopped outside his cabin. "Friends?" he held out his hand as though to make a pact. "Of course o fílos mou." Instead of taking his hand I hugged him, glad we were still best friends, and then walked a few metres to my cabin where Tom and Dougie were waiting.

That night I stayed up talking to Dougie. For a while we had been silent and could only hear the slow breathing of the sleeping campers separated from us by curtains. Mine, Dougie's and Tom's area was filled with the sound of Tom's typing and clicking.

I suddenly thought of something. "Hey Dougie, why is your lizard called Neytiri I've never heard that name before." I heard Tom groan in apparent annoyance and stuff his headphones roughly into his ears.

Dougie however leaped up from his bed and pulled be towards me towards an area filled with cushions and a large TV screen. "Oh I thought you would never ask!"

"Have you ever heard of the film Avatar? No? Not many have to be honest since it came out about 40 years ago. It is the best film ever!" And so Dougie explained the film to me. He also showed it on the screen and although it was a good film after I watched it 3 times it became rather tedious.

I managed to fall asleep half way through the third time. Thankfully the area had comfy bean bags too.

* * *

I was rudely and without warning awoken by a knock on the cabin door. I opened it quickly so no one else would be woken up. Dougie mumbled in his sleep but stayed asleep.

Once I had the door open I was greeted by Lucas who looked distraught. "You need to come quickly with me, to the big house, hurry." I had enough time to grab a hoody before Lucas let me hop onto his back so we got there quickly, without my still sore leg slowing us down.

He brought me into a room where the eldest of each cabin was sat around a table. Jack was here too and must have left before I woke up. "Thank the gods your here, we found out at about 6 and have been here since, Lucas wanted us to get you, thought you would like to be involved." I had no clue to what was happening.

"Why am I here Lucas?" he had sat down at a blue chair since he was the eldest Poseidon child. "I'm not a cabin leader; there are no seats for me to take." Everyone slowly turned their heads at this to an empty chair along the side of the table.

It was gold and I could faintly see the word Hephaestus written on it. It stuck out in the room like a large golden thumb. On either side of it Jack and the twins looked uneasy at the space.

"Fletch?" I mumbled hoping someone would correct me, no one did and I realised why I was here.

Only yesterday he had been laughing at the campfire and on the way to the dining pavilion. He was happy and now he was gone.

"Where is he? Tell me now! We need to find him!" my voiced started to crack at the possible loss of my friend. Around the table everyone else nodded. "We shall call a quest!" A girl from Ares yelled and the whole table erupted in arguments.

I was holding back tears by now and the arguments over who should go made it worse. Lucas saw this and angrily slammed the hilt of his sword onto the table. Silence hit the table "This will never help! You're acting like Romans!"

Everyone abruptly sat neatly and waited until someone else said something. The girl from Athena Cabin quietly but assertively made a statement. "She needs to see the oracle, we're going to need a prophecy. "Aνοιχτό"

Instantly a glass elevator dropped down and opened in front of us. Everyone looked at me expectantly and so I sighed and stepped into the elevator. I gestured for Lucas to join me but he just shook his head "You're alone, see you back here."

Absolutely typical. I pressed the only button in the elevator, a bright gold on right in the corner. I shot up instantly and within seconds was in another room.

It seemed to be an attic and was decorated with many different colours and paintings. The smell of paint was also very prominent and I noticed some unfinished canvas' still wet with paint.

Suddenly the corner of the room filled with smoke and as it cleared a girl stood yawning, a mass of red hair framing her face. "Oh hello dear, do you need something? Ah a prophecy I'm guessing well I'm Rachel Dare, the oracle."

* * *

**Happy reading I hope. The answer was they wont :p Reviews are writers fuel so please do. Tchüss**


	11. Chapter 11

Suddenly her face dropped slack and her eyes glowed gently green. I went to take a step away from her but she grabbed my shoulders. " Kidnap. Friends. Hurry!"

Her face became normal again and she let go off my shoulders. "What did I say?" she didn't seem the least bit fazed "Kidnap, Friends and hurry?" I said and her eyes showed a feeling of pity for me "Well don't worry about it, these things are never clear. Now let's get to the full prophecy hey?"

She sat down exactly where she was stood; there was now a simple chair which had arrived somehow. "Let's see how easy this will be." She gestured for me to sit too and there was a chair just behind me which I swear hadn't been there before.

"So Gwen you're an Apollo kid hey? Is that suiting well?" I just nodded taken aback at how she knew who I was so easily.

"Don't worry; I forget you can't read minds. That happens quite..." Her whole body became rigid in a moment. This time her eyes were actually emitting green light instead of just glowing. The room took on a green hazy atmosphere and I began to feel dizzy. "The unknown work of Athena's son, a veil of denial shall be undone. Blood and water saved by choice, a fight will end in harm yet still rejoice."

Once again her face went back to normal but this time she yawned when she looked back up at me. "Gwen you must go now to see the others. Find Fletch in the morning, I believe a certain other son of Hephaestus has something that well help. Make good decisions and you'll make a great daughter of Apollo."

Something in her voice made me obey her and so I started walking towards the elevator. As I reached it I turned back to say thank you but there was no one in the room anymore. The chairs had disappeared too, it was just me.

Anxious to get out of the room in quickly got into the elevator and it dropped down. Once it had quickly glided to a stop I saw the entirety of the cabin leaders waiting at the bottom. Thankfully Lucas was right at the door which comforted me.

We all walked back to the planning room and someone brought me a chair up next to Jack, my cabin leader. "May you tell us the prophecy, who shall go?" The Dionysius leader asked.

"Well it wasn't very clear but at first she just said; Kidnap, friends and hurry."Everyone looked quite sceptical at this. "The unknown work of Athena's son, a veil of denial shall be undone. Blood and water saved by choice, a fight will end in harm yet still rejoice."

The room was still silent until someone muttered "We are not prepared for a fight, were too relaxed." A soft sound of 12 heads turning accompanied me as I saw a large being at the door. There stood a horse with the torso and head of a man.

"Those who are not going must quickly train up the others. We have been guilty of being idle and we must be prepared for whatever is to come."

Once again the room became a shouting mass of demigods arguing who would go. The centaur quietly yet clearly cleared his throat. Everyone instantly went silent and looked expectantly at him.

"Gwen shall choose 2 companions to join her on her quest. Do you agree?" They all hesitantly nodded and Jack nudged me to stand up.

I did so and those who I knew smiled at me. "I don't want to upset anyone for not choosing them but at the moment I would only want to do this with 3 people. Obviously one of them isn't here." I blinked back tears but carried on "So it's not really very hard, I want to go with my brother Dougie and my friend Lucas." I gestured towards Lucas and he stood next to me.

"I shall fetch Dougie, be right back." Harry ran off leaving George sitting at the Hermes area. He very quickly returned with my brother next to him. Dougie instantly hugged me.

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll find him, I promise." I nodded, my eyes hadn't had enough time to dry and so I just let myself well up again and let Dougie hug me. The three of us sat at chairs on the head end of the table.

The Athenian girl had brought another boy from her cabin and a small glass device. One of Fletch's brothers also joined us and sat down at his seat after patting my shoulder. He also looked upset and I felt terrible for not letting him help in a quest for his own brother.

Between the three of them they knew a hundred books worth of information about Daedalus. The glass device also held some information about him and Lizzy, the head of Athena, shine a hologram above the table and she begun to tell us her ideas of the prophecy.

She brought up a picture of Daedalus' Labyrinth. "Most of you will already know that we destroyed this Labyrinth over 100 years ago."The other campers nodded. "This prophecy however brings old thoughts back to focus. We believe he had a backup plan."

Everyone, including me, looked quite surprised at this. "How long have you thought this?" "Where could it be?" questions flew around the room as she clicked the slide across.

"We think he made a smaller, simpler maze. Annabeth, our sister who helped destroy it found a few papers and put a rough profile about it. Obviously Daedalus himself has gone but it could have been occupied by some other evil force and that's what has happened to Fletch."

"But I must also stress that we think this is a trap." She clicked the slide again "We think its ion Houston, Texas. Please tread carefully since that is the only information we have, were ultimately going in blind."

* * *

Some action finally! Its finally getting exciting! What do you guys think of the prophecy, I had to change it loads nothing worked! Anyhows read and review and (::) Lets hope my GCSE's don't halt writing but we'll see. Tschüss


	12. Chapter 12

She switched off her hologram and walked out of the room, everyone else started to follow until it was just me, Lucas, Dougie and Fletch's brother. He walked towards us with a pained look on his face. "Hello, my names Osca Hollins, second eldest Hephaestus child. Me and Fletch began making something a few years ago which we just finished, I think it will help." He gestured towards the door and we followed him out in silence towards the cabins. Dougie had his arm resting reassuringly on my back leading me forward and Lucas was by my side and he smiled whenever I looked at him.

"Fletch and me had a really cool idea and for once it actually worked, we kinda hoped there would be a quest soon so we could test it out but this wasn't what we expected or hoped to happen." We were now in the Hephaestus cabin which was quiet apart from the crackle of the fire; the other campers were at breakfast.

For the second time this morning I stepped into an elevator but this time not alone. It dropped down smoothly and we stepped out into a large hangar filled with vehicles.

We followed Osca to the far side of the room where a silver RV with gold and black trimmings was parked. He pulled put a small remote which matched the colour scheme and tapped a button. In a gentle shimmery mirage the large RV became and sleek hatchback. In my mind it seemed like it had always been this way and from the look on Dougie's face he thought so too.

Another button was pressed and a silver 4X4 was now parked there. "Obviously there are other modes but these are my favourite 3, there's also a convertible and a pick up. It uses a special type of mist which I can't explain but it'll trick mortals." This was quickly becoming the coolest thing I'd ever seen. The long journey seemed less daunting now. "It also goes much faster than a normal car without being seen by cameras." Inside the van there was also a sat-nav which was already set for Houston, "So the drive should be about 2 days at the most and then you'll have to find a lead, look for Greek letters especially Omega, that's the sign for Daedalus. We all thanked him "Don't worry we'll bring him back, he's probably already getting an escape plan formed." He nodded and led us towards the elevator.

"Just send us an iris message if you need anything, I have faith in you." Osca now looked more optimistic and that started to rub off me. I was sure we would find Fletch in a few days. At the door we went our separate ways after I hugged Lucas goodnight. He then left me and Dougie alone and jogged off to his silent, dark cabin. I was very glad that I would spend the night surrounded by my brothers rather than alone. "See you at 7 at the big house" I called after him.

Once me and Dougie were sure we'd packed enough and Tom had double checked our bags I went to find my armour which was under my bed with my weapons. Jack assured me that my bow and arrows would look like a sling bag. The belt which I would wear with my sword hilt and knifes looked like a normal belt.

It was dusk by the time my cabin had decided I was ready to go and I could hear the soft tones of Tom's music from the bed next to me. The lyrics could just be deciphered and so as I lay down to sleep I hummed along to some old simple minds song called don't forget about me and closed my eyes.

* * *

Someone shook me and I awoke with a start. Tom stood next to my bed and I could see Dougie's back as he was trying to lace up his boots. "You have half an hour to get to the big house, Lucas will be there so don't be late." He shuffled off and went back to sleep and I started to pull on my old jeans and my favourite top with the wanted on. It always reminded me off home and so I thought it would help me today.

Both me and Dougie had armour over and under our clothes since even this journey could prove dangerous. Dougie also had his belt on with 3 daggers each of a different material. One was bronze, one gold and one of a black iron. Next to these were 3 shuriken throwing stars of the same 3 materials and his bow and quiver strung over his back like me.

Armed to the teeth we said goodbye to Tom and Jack and walked towards the big house which seemed deserted. The whole of camp was quiet except for odd noises from the forest behind us. We reached the house and couldn't see Lucas until he coughed and I noticed him reclining in a chair. He looked like he hadn't sleep at all and was sharpening his sword even though it looked like it could slice air.

"The van is already at the road and Chiron is waiting for us. I'm driving first but at Houston we'll need directions. He sheathed his sword as he stood up and walked ahead of us when we followed him. "He was really good friends with Fletch too." Dougie said quietly and I realised how terribly selfish I was being. They had both know Fletch for ages and their pain was worse than mine.

I ran up to Lucas and gave him a hug which surprised him. He looked at me questioningly but just shook it off and seemed to relax. Dougie reached us too and grabbed our hands, pulling us to the top of the hill. We could see the shining RV at the bottom of Half Blood hill and Chiron standing by it.

As we walked down the hill in our little band of friends, to any mortal we must have simply looked like 3 kids going on a road trip. Chiron smiled at us when we reached him "Stay safe my children and remember; your greatest weakness will emerge when it is least expected and most unwanted." He bowed us head to us as we stepped into the RV and walked back up the hill.

* * *

Hello again! we are officially on a quest! read and review and have some cookies (::)-Tchüss


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas sat in the driver's seat and I took my place beside him. Dougie was stashed in the back and had started cooking breakfast on the hob for us. Luckily Osca and Fletcher had added some homely items and so we could've stayed more than the 2 days we needed. I wondered if Fletch had planned for something like this to happen since he was so prepared but it only brought pain so I stopped.

Lucas was driving silently and Dougie was careful not to break our silence. I couldn't stand it so I leant over to the radio and flicked it on. We sat and drove and listened to songs for half an hour until Dougie's cooked breakfast was handed up in take away boxes.

"Grubs up." He nodded to us and Lucas smiled at him happily. "So Houston then huh?" I asked and Lucas breathed out deeply and nodded. "Should be 3 days at the most in this. I will need directions once were there." Dougie nodded in agreement and I just let them take me. They had grown up here whereas I was used to the rolling countryside of Wales.

The highway was only half an hour away from camp and so they emerged onto a wide road which looked endlessly long. We blended into the surrounding areas as a simple RV on a road trip. The radio sung quietly but I don't recognise the music and so I just sat in silence. We reached a traffic jam and were forced to slow down, Lucas sighing and rolling down his window to stop the van to get too hot. I followed suit but spun round in my chair when I heard Dougie humming gently like he always does when making something.

He was stood over the sink, full of water. He was holding an arrow and pressed a small button on the side. It did nothing so he pressed it again and again. Then it snapped. Completely in half, splintering off into pieces and the arrow head fell onto the side exploding into flames. "Ahh!" He shouted but Lucas willed some water to push it into the sink where it fizzled out.

"Sorry Gwen I don't think you'll be able to use these yet." He said simply and I started laughed at his pouting face covered in soot. The water itself was now starting to bubble and he put a drop of gel from a blue bottle into it.

He sighed "Perhaps I could use greek fire?" He muttered to himself but both Lucas and i shouted "No!" before he could even begin to think about trying it. Kids in America started to play and it was actually something I knew! We were all singing it in seconds and we felt like 3 normal teenagers for once. Even if one of us had soot covering his face!

The traffic persisted for another hour until lunch when we could begin to move at 'demispeed' again. Dougie made sandwiches once his face was finally clean along with the kitchen area and I ate mine whilst watching the road fly past.

* * *

At around 7 my stomach told me we had to stop for food. Lucas heard it singing as he put it and he pulled his into a lay by diner. The diner smelt over whelming of barbecue sauce and meat. Dougie went up and ordered for us. The waiter seemed quite tired of his job as he brought a huge rack of ribs for Dougs, A chilli corn dog for Lucas and a pulled pork burger for me. "Nice ride you've got there." The waiter muttered and I smiled politely before replying.

"Thankyou its very comfortable, should be fun to stay in." He nodded gazing at it before being called back to the kitchen "Have a nice meal."He shuffled off to the doors. "I can remember this area. Mom brought us up this way to get to camp." Lucas said after finishing his food. "I've never been to Kentucky but I've heard about it from friends." Dougie agreed. I sat and they reminisced.

Once we'd finished our food I went up to the waiter to pay. "Hey do you know anywhere around here we could park for the night?" I asked him and he quickly ran to the kitchen before coming back happily. "You can stay here, boss said it's ok. I can bring you breakfast too, on the house of course." I was so relived and so agreed instantly "Oh thankyou so much! This place is so lovely!" he laughed and said goodbye.

Once back with the boys I clapped my hands in delight "He says we can park here for the night and he'll make breckie on the house!" Dougie and Lucas seemed quite relived at this and Lucas brought out the remote for our van. It began growing and when we entered there were now 3 separate bedrooms!

Lucas just walked past me a pulled his curtain behind him, I caught a glimpse at his face and he seemed to be grief stricken. He had never shown this much emotion before, tending to hide them when possible and I'd only seem him this upset once before, when he left Wales. I pulled on my Pyjamas and opened his curtain gently, seeing only the back of his head. He didn't turn round, just sat there and so I sat next to him with my arm curled around him like I did on his last day.

"I'm sorry about all this Lucas. I wish we stayed in Wales." He shook his head. "Don't be Gwen we will find Fletcher and stay at the camp, it's fun, trust me. Just so long as I can fight beside you my dearest combat accessory I'll be fine." We giggled like children and he laid down in bed shooing me off to my own promising he would be ok.

* * *

Guess who's back! Please review since I'm pretty sure i'm writing this purely for myself right now!-Tchüss


	14. Chapter 14

My body was jolted awake as the van started up and pulled out of the carpark. I stupidly tried to stand up but instead managed to just roll off the bed and hit the floor hard. I groaned as I tried to get up and Lucas held his hand out an amused look on his face and Dougie shouted sorry from the front.

As we stood up Lucas armor made a clinking noise and I noticed what he was wearing on top of it. He had a Kiss the cook apron on with a spatula tucked into his jean pocket. I burst out laughing and he stroke a pose before turning to the hob and picking up a bun with some bacon in for me. "Traffics really good so we should be in Houston by Lunch." he announced proudly before turning to clean the fryer.

I sighed in relief and sat down watching the world go by. We were flying fast small towns but they were getting smaller every time. I stopped looking through my window and picked up my notebook from out of my bag. The pen was attached and I began writing what had been happening, which usually made thing easier to deal with.

I wrote for 3 hours until we came up to the first big sign for Houston "10 Miles to Houston." it announced in big blue letters and Dougie stepped on the accelerator, lurching us towards our destination.

A huge sign was at the side of the road soon and Lucas read it out loud. "Welcome to Houston, Please drive carefully." the van quickly slowed down to normal speeds and Lucas press the remote once we were all sat in seats, the van changing into a blue Maserati around us and pushing me into the back seat.

The roof was down and so I let my hand flow outside loving the fresh air and taking in this famous American town I heard so much about.

"Where do we start?" Lucas asked and I decided to go for food. The food here was different and so I just named a food place we went past. "Umm Taco Bell is food right, cause I'm real hungry." The boys looked back at me surprised "That's a good plan Gwen there was one back there wasn't there, I'll park.

I was proud of myself for finding a real place and we parked in a multi story and walked down to the food court. We got food to go and decided to walk through the town to look for clues.

I kept my eyes peeled for any Greek symbols or signs of a mist cover-up. If this was Daedalus' hiding place he would have chosen something normal. We had to stop near the center as a group of people blocked our way watching a street performer. We decided to stay and watch for a while as there was no way around.

He was a boy, a bit older than us, with reptilian skin and a talent with snakes which Dougie was very impressed by. The boy was letting a large snake glide up and down his body, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be controlling it with his mind. The snake snapped out at Dougies face but we could tell it was controlled. The boy had the snake wrap around his arm before dangling into a large box, curling up inside.

He gently placed a lid on top and bowed down to the ground with extreme flexibility and every, including us, crowd started to dissipate and we went to carry on in our path as I felt a smooth, slim but firm hand grasp my shoulder.

I turned around and the boy moved his hand until it picked mine up and he kissed it. "Hello," I said smiling "you have an amazing talent." He smiled handsomely. "Thankyou come to my tent, I have some things that I like to show in personal performances and you seem like the perfect audience." I grinned and breathed In deeply, a fragrance came from him which made me feel calm and up for anything. "Oh that would be delightful." He gestured us into the tent behind his performance area and we all followed him.

Once inside the tent the smell became stronger and I sat down happily when he offered me a velvet covered seat. He sat down opposite and I forgot all about the boys and Fletch, only concentrating on this man in front of me.

"I love your accent, Wales perhaps?" he asked but I was suddenly too shy to answer, only nodding like a maniac which made him smile. His voice was like a lullaby. "I normally work for the zoo, you know." He said walking towards me and sitting down close next to me. I went to move away, wanting him to be more comfortable in the chair but he grabbed my arm. He held me down and I leant back as he leant closer to me, his scent fogging my mind.

"Oh you're not leaving are you Gwenevere?" he asked and I looked at his eyes through his long eyelashes. I shook my head not wanting to upset him. For the first time now I noticed the boys sat to the left of me blissed out on the fumes but looking at us occasionally.

"Do you like it here Gwen?" he said quietly "You could stay with me you know." he leaned in close to my face, his breath on my cheek "Forever." I felt his breath exhale quickly as Lucas slammed into him, knocking him off me. They fell to the ground fighting and I lay back dazed onto the chair.

I could recognise Lucas' face in the brawl but the other boys face was contorting sharp and reptilian, sharp teeth darting out at Lucas. They went for his neck but he whipped away quickly. Lucas drew back to the side of the room and grabbed the box with the snake in. The snake boy stopped moving and Lucas caught back his breath. "Don't move or I'll smash it."

The boy grinned uneasily. "Let me, Gwen and Dougie go and you can have it back." I moved now at Lucas' gesture along with Dougie, both of us snapping out of our trances. "Aw, you two going out then? Jealous boyfriend perhaps? Well new flash honey if I had actually wanted our dear Gwenevere here I could have had here at the snap of my fingers." Lucas glared at the boy and watched tensely as he walked towards me, just out of hitting distance. "By the way, I'm Kristian, or Kris to you." He winked "come by the zoo if you ever need some..." he glanced at Lucas the up and down my body "Company."

He winked again and slipped a smooth pamphlet into my hand before snatching his snake from Lucas' hand and exploding into bright blue light leaving us on an empty street.

I stood stock still in shock my thumb rolling over the leaflet in my hands. Lucas roughly grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards the center of town and growled "Move."

* * *

Hello again, I know the chapters are getting longer but so it the story! Hope you enjoyed Kristian there, I sure know I did. In my mind he's a cross between Evra Vin from Darren Shan and Chris Collins or Weekly Chris! Also jealous Lucas hmm? So review about anything don't mind, thanks for reading.-tschhüß


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas wouldn't walk near me. Dougie went between us and although he tried to get us to talk he wouldn't. Lucas was trying to distance himself from me. He seemed angry with the both of us. I didn't understand. I had no control over what happened and nor did he. How could he not realise that?

We wandered further through town in relative silence, quietly keeping to ourselves by looking for clues. My hand still held onto the flyer for security and its silky texture soothed me. As we topped to grab a drink I took a moment to read it out of morbid curiosity.

There were advertisements for allsorts f animals covering the flyer like any normal zoo. Perfectly hiding the fact that a creepy snake boy lived here. Something did however catch my eye, a gently glowing symbol on the back page, blending into the paper but noticeable enough for someone who was looking. A small omega sign.

"Lucas, Dougie, look here." Dougie came to look but Lucas stopped him with a sneer. "She's obviously still intoxicated by the boy and want to go see him, ignore her." I glared back at him. "No, look there's an omega in the corner." Dougie managed to get a quick look this time before Lucas snatched the flyer out of my hands.

"You just want to go back to him Gwen,." He went to rip the flyer but Dougie slapped him with enough force to make him listen. "Listen to yourself idiot. Look in the corner man, there is an omega." Thankfully Lucas listened to this and I stood proudly smirking at Lucas who was getting more annoying every second.

"Look I have found the only clue so far so shall we go. Actually get somewhere before Fletcher is too far gone." I pointed to Lucas "And you. You can stop being such a jealous little boy. My only love remains myself." I stalked away leaving Lucas looking dumb founded but slightly less annoyed like he had worked something out.

There was a map inside the flyer which meant we could find the zoo in no time. I lead us, easily finding the way whilst the boys walked in silence once more. At the zoo there were thankfully no more snake boys asking me to stay forever only a bored teenage girl who handed us a ticket and popped her gum at us when we asked in.

"Where do we start boys?" I asked hoping they had been scheming a plan whilst I had been fallowing in glory. Lucas shrugged and I met his steely eyes with my own but softened and looked away when Dougie predictably shouted "Reptile house?" Lucas began to object but shut himself up as I started talking. "Of course Dougie its better than his plan."

We were walking purposely towards the quieter area of the zoo with the reptiles in. It was empty and foreboding, perfect for Daedalus. The animals seemed bored and tired and so did the few keepers we saw. Past the pissed off penguins and the sad seals we walked down a slight hill toward the large, deep green house with blackened windows and black vines wrapping around it in a choke.

I sped up, the boys in step behind me, matching my once and walked through the huge aviary full of bored exotic birds. They looked like they were anticipating something. With hundreds of birds bigger than me surrounding me I started to feel a bit worried, my pumped up confidence fading and their beady eyes glared at us daring us to go on.

I started arguing with myself, someone else can get Fletch, I've only been fighting for 2 days. Why me? But I remembered Fletch's voice. Asking me to carry on and find him. I had to discover what was going on so I snapped my head up and stared back at the birds and walked purposely to the doors of the reptile house.

Once again I didn't went to go on. I didn't want to open these doors and I heard a deep voice in my mind. It's a warning, a deterrent, fight it Gwen, fight it. My father was helping me. It was Daedalus'' first line of defense. He didn't want anyone to find him so he made people not want to find him too. But we did want to find him. We had to find Fletch. We had...

We were not here. I was here. The others weren't. Gods dammit. I turned around t see Lucas and Dougie both surrounded by birds and standing completely still, not able or willing to move. Now it was my turn to make them snap out of their trance.

I leapt away from the doors, covering the short distance in seconds and drawing my sword at the same time. I dropped down as a bird dived for my head and I felt my hair being moved by its powerful wings. As it went to swing round and come at me again I simply swung my sword up and slashed it in half. Gold and black dust fell down and was whisked away leaving a black father to fall in front of me. I watched its graceful decent before it was blown away by the power of the other birds which took this as a cue to attack.

I ducked my way through them shouting to the boys who just stood there still. Their eyes were glassy and they looked lifeless and gone I couldn't see the spark of mischief in Lucas' eye or the unstoppable love from Dougie which he gave you no matter who you were.

I wanted it back. I wanted the to have life, to love and to live. So I did the only thing I could think off. I slapped them. Which worked. Quite wonderfully I would like to add. Their eyes snapped back to life and they became battle ready, trying to find their attacker and finding me. I shrugged at their glares and gestured to the swarm of birds flying towards us. That worked wonderfully too. Between the 3 of us we decimated the birds very quickly and ran out of the aviary like victorious gladiators from an arena.

I stuck my hands on my hips outside the reptile house as Lucas huffed and rubbed his face. "You hit me" I glared at him "I've wanted to for a while Luke." Dougie touched his arm as he stepped forward to try and calm him down. "Don't call me Luke, Gwyneth." I stared at him. "What the hell!" Lucas took another step towards me and his tight, angry face scared me. "You're such a bad friend Gwen, you know that? You don't see how much other people have given up for you. You don't understand or care about the feelings of people who are right in front of you." His voice was quiet and breaking. I span away, not wanting to get overwhelmed and upset. "I wish it was you who had gone missing." I muttered back at him.

I slammed the doors open, the ivy sweeping out and whipping back with the doors. I had no care in the world for that second and scanned the room picking out the Greek omega sigil on the wall. "Dougie you were right, its here." I called back and managed to trip on a vine on the floor. "Oiphos!" I swore loudly in Greek and fell on the ground as the floor shook once. I saw the boys come to grab me and then saw their faces illuminated in green as the floor flashed and crumbled away beneath us all.

* * *

I love a good tiff between characters. Had to listen to some angry screamy songs to put some meaness in my story there. Was it good? Please review, I eat them for writing fuel.- tschüß


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up painfully, folded weirdly on a hard floor. My body was bruised and tired, my mind even more so. Looking around me I couldn't see anyone or anything other than the tunnel I was laid in. My ragged breath was echoing around the stone walls and I sat up painfully."Dougie? Lucas?" I coughed, not receiving a reply.

Had we really made it to the maze already? It seemed so easy, unlike what we had expected. Surely something was wrong. We were split up, if anything attacked me now I wouldn't have much to defend myself with, even with my weapons still on me. I felt a sense of aboding but agreed with myself that it was best it just let it unfurl. It was guaranteed to end with Fletch and the boys, one way or another. Even if there was a price to pay for their lives I would give anything to even just say goodbye to them properly.

Shakily and in complete exhaustion, both emotionally and physically, I stood up and adjusted my weapon holders and straps. What was the best way to get to the center? Something about turning right sounded good and took a few steps to the corner up ahead. But my energy dropped and I stopped to choke down tears that threatened to fall. I hated being alone, especially here.

I desperately hoped the boys were together and not alone like me but I also wanted them to be here, with me. What if they were hurt or captured by the same people who had taken Fletch? The last thing I had told Lucas was that I wished he'd gone missing. I was slowly losing my best friend and I didn't know why but I felt different about him. I did know that this quest had taken to many people from me and I wanted them back.

After my little moment was over I pushed all my feelings into one goal, finding them. Every corner I turned around as I jogged had me tense with anticipation of a fight and so I sped up. The tunnel burst open into a second icy tunnel witch I slid along for a few meters before stopping. The walls around me were dripping gently and it was lit up by green fire glancing off the walls in a way that made the walls pulse like a heartbeat.

From this chamber where I had slid were 4 more branching off identically. I didn't like the look of the far left one for some reason and so went for the second from the right for some reason. This tunnel began to get warmer but seemed like it had never been walked through, almost brand new. I followed the tunnel for miles without any turnings but began to hear tiny taps that sounded like feet. A few seconds later I pressed against the wall as high pitched giggling filled the air and bounced off the walls. I waited to see what appeared.

All I could see ahead were shadows in the shape of a boy. That's when I heard the scream and the shadow disappeared away. The scream, so full of rear and pain it freezes my blood but not my brain. I forgot where I was and just ran towards the scream not caring what's ahead. I just had to reach him. I had to save Lucas.

Where is he!? I scream in my own head. His name over and over again. "Lucas!" Only another scream answered this time and it was louder and more hurt with every time. I pushed myself around a corner and reached a small stone cavern. One end was widened into a tunnel. The scream pierced the air again. I dashed into the tunnel and expected a mutilated body. Instead there was only 3 weird goblin creatures stood laughing.

They looked round at me one of them closing his mouth and cutting off the scream. "Lucas?" I whispered. Now all 3 began laughing cruelly and I slumped against a wall. One of them screamed again, perfectly in Lucas' voice and the other 2 chanted my own voice shouting his mane. I silenced their incessant noise with an arrow each and dropped to the floor cuddling my knees up and slid fitfully into sleep.

* * *

In my dream I saw Lucas and Dougie, thankfully together, but having some trouble of their own. They had been trying to get to the center too but were blocked by a huge lizard blocking their blocking their way through a cave.

It slashed out at Dougie with its wickedly sharp teeth but only got a mouthful of dirt as he rolled out of the way. Lucas dodged Dougie noticed him and nodded in agreement. He waved wildly and hit two hunting blades together distracting the lizards attention from lizard bit at him again and gave Lucas the perfect chance to jump on him. I suddenly jumped into Lucas' point of view and felt him take in a dep breath before leaping up onto the lizards back. He crawled up to its head and yelled as he stabbed downwards with his long sword, dragging it down effectively cutting the lizard in half and sliding off its back.

The lizard exploded into dust and I went back into 3rd person watching the boys hug each other and limp off covered in dirt.

* * *

I woke up groggily but with a start as the ground around me shook. I groaned but stood up quickly shouldering my bow and let the adrenaline course through my veins as I ran through the unexplored end of the tunnel away from the earthquake.

The old tunnel became more majestic and elaborate as pillars of stone held the roof up grandly on wither side f me. Normally this would've been beautiful but now it was just deadly. They crumbled and fell around me and I had to dodge out of their way and quickly towards a door which had appeared ahead of me.

Only 30 meters from the door a pillars fell to my side and caught my left arm as I swing out of its way. A large piece of stone imbedded itself into my arm and the noises around me was the only thing louder than the pain.

The noise was deafening but I could still feel my throat hurt as I screamed so raw I didn't believe I could ever talk again. I burst through the door with another scream and slammed it shut behind me and yelled at the earthquake for being stupid and mean. The noise suddenly cut out and now I was just left with the sound of blood dripping on the stone floor and screaming in my ears.

Even with years of medic training I couldn't stay focused on the huge piece of stone in my arm. I bit my lip roughly to stay awake and focused. I gently shifted my rucksack around and knelt on the floor next to it, pulling out my first aid kit, given to me by my brothers.

I rubbed numbing gel on it and gulped down some ambrosia. The pain went slightly fuzzy and quieter. I started to pull the stone out gently, My grasp slipped from the blood making it slippery and the stone fell back in my hard. I moaned in pain and grabbed it again, stronger this time and pulled it fully from my arm, before flinging it across the room, making it clang heavily onto the floor.

"Oh Gods." I mumbled as blood began to our heavily out and I clasped my hand over the gaping hole, fumbling for a bandage form my bag. Quickly, I swapped my blood covered hand for the blessed bandage and the cold air stung like a bitch.

I ate another block of ambrosia one the bandage was tightened and I blissed out for a minute. Luckily being a child of Apollo I could concentrate on my wouldn't and begin to heal it faster than normal. I imagined it healing and it followed suit. I couldn't fully heal it though as there was way too much damage and so I decided to carry on as soon as possible to try and find help.

I thought about my current situation and I felt like it was guiding my way to something. Looking back there was now no way to go but forwards where the maze wanted. It was definitely a trap.

It was getting lighter.

The walls were getting newer and the ceiling became metal and lined with electric lights. My good hand dragged along the wall leaving a bright red smear on the wall following me.

My bad arm grasped my shoulder for support and stabbed in pain at every step. But the pain and the smear of blood became fainter as the flickering lights affected my mind.

I glared up at them, squinting in the bright light, they seemed to intensify and I could see how pale my blood had gotten from blood loss and my mind was getting foggy.

The air became heavy and smelt sharply like bad chemicals and I started stumbling more confused. Coughing, bleeding, stumbling and crying. My mind was playing tricks on me and my eyes swung out of focus and I saw the boys. The morphed into weird reptilian creatures and so did my own body. I rounded a corner and a hiss announced his presence.

Kristian slunk round the corner and I fell into a wall. He swung back and forth in my mind and I screamed loudly as loud hissing filled my ears. The boys were now either sides of his and they all exploded into blue glass shards. I felt no pain as they fell on me. I spun around and slammed into another wall. Deep breath in. No air left. I stood up straight and my mind cleared. For a moment.

Then I slammed into the floor and blacked out...

* * *

Is anyone reading this XD i'm honestly not sure if i'm just writnging this for myself. Oh well Review if you want and have a cookie (::)- tschüß


	17. Chapter 17

"Well hello there princess, finally awake are you?" My hearing was fading in and out but I couldn't rub my ears as my arms were shackled above me. "Wakey wakey Princess." I groaned at how loud everything sounded but kept my eyes tightly shut to try and ignore everything. "Open your eyes!" The voice now shouted impatiently and I recoiled away from the sharp sound.

"Gwen please don't wake up. Stay asleep. Please don't wake up." I recognised that voiced, as pained as it sounded it was still gentle. "Oh Gwen please don't wake up. That voice was the reason I was on this quest.

I cracked my eyes open slightly and saw a ghastly white face in front of me. "Finally." He exclaimed and I drew my hands to my ears to block out the noise. Metal cut into my wrists and I looked up at my hands shackled above my head to a metal post. My powers felt suppressed.

The man grabbed my chin and pulled my head up turning it sharply "Its taken me too long to get this revenge." My eyes widened now and I wished they were still closed. I couldn't move my head but I could move my eyes and so I looked past his to finally see Fletch's bruised face. It had felt like years since I had seen my best friend and for a moment I forgot about where I was. Until I saw Dougie and Lucas on either side of him. They were swaying gently, their arms wrapped in chains holding them off the ground and all 3 of them seemed on the brink of passing out.

The man moved my head again until I could only look at his face. Long black hair cascaded from his skull like black spiders silk. It hallowed his face; sharp cheekbones that melted in a proud jaw; a strong brow that had never seen a line, adding to his ageless, fearsome image; thin black lips in a sickly smile that seemed to make my soul quiver.

His eyes were what really showed his true essence though.

At first they had seemed dark blue. But now as I quivered in front of him, my knees scraping the ground and my wrists being cut by the manacles, they showed their true colours. Which was none.

His true colour was black. Obsidian gems would not have compared to his eyes. They spoke of burnt tar and blackened corpses.

His hand reached out again and lifted my chin up, studying my face and I heard one of the boys faintly cry out. I tried to recoil but he held tightly, leaning in and forcing eye contact. "We've all been waiting for you princess but me especially." He said in a voice laced with malice. I looked at him confused and shook my head. "Ah, did your gods not tell you?" He turned my head to look at Fletch who was hung up like a slaughtered animal. "I can guarantee he knows, but maybe he just didn't realise it was you. Apollo's sacred princess."

Fletch's eyes flashed with recollection and understanding before he dropped his face into his chest and uttered sorry words. "I'm no princess." I muttered and the man pulled me up to look at him again. "See this is the problem with your gods. They don't trust any of you. They just think if they ignore it when they do bad things then they'll go away. Well this certainly wont." He pointed at a small birthmark on my ankle. A small sun. "This is the mark of God given royalty."

I looked at him like he'd gone crazy. "Your dad must not have looked at your mothers past. She is a descendant of the princesses of ancient Greece and it just needed a bit of godly influence to get that to emerge."

I was shaking uncontrollably now, confused and scared. "He knew you were special when you were born. You ooze power." He dragged a finger along my jawline. "But like usual the gods left you huh? Didn't care what happened to the poor mortal girl he had left behind." He laughed.

"You know I could ransom you to your daddy for a lot of money. But really I just want to use you to get revenge on him. Even he cant get in here. You only did because I wanted you to. And I can assure you wont be leaving anytime soon."

I pushed myself up on my knees to look him in the eyes. "Ok keep me but let my friends go." He grinned at me and pointed to the boys. "Those 3? Sure." He went to click his fingers but Lucas shouted "Stop!" I looked at him pleading him not to make this any harder. "Your choice princess, you stay or they stay?" I looked Lucas in the eye. "I love you all. I will stay, let them go." The man giggled "Oh I do love a doomed love story." I spat at him "Go suck a d" he slapped his grey hand over my mouth "Now now princess, lets be kind."

I bit him and he slapped my before clicking his fingers and the boys disappeared. "There we go I held up my side of the bargain, now its your turn." My face fell into my chest and I sagged down as far as my bonds would let me. But at least my friends were safe. They were safe.

The man ran his hands through my hair as he spoke now. " I am not an unkind master, as you will find. I could just persuade you to end your own life like your father did to my Cassandra just for not loving him back." He voice had cracked but as he looked at me I could tell he thought he was doing something right.

He tucked my long brown hair behind my ear "You look like her. You're definitely the princess. Stand up."

My bonds were gone and I stood up weakly, using the post behind me to lean on. Looking around at the huge cavern I was in I sighed in defeat as I finally realised how impossible it would be to escape. The only exit was a huge pair of double doors. There was no way I could open them discreetly.

But then they rumbled. They shook and strained as a force tried to open them from the outside. "Stay here." He growled roughly and stalked off quickly to my right.

The doors shook again, sounds of an argument could be heard faintly and I shivered weakly against the post, trying to stay upright. The shadows around the cavern seemed to pop and expand, creeping towards the center of the room and plunging me into darkness. Slivers of monsters could be seen in the shadows, the likes I had only seen in Toms books at camp. Claws, teeth and eyes shone off each other and I cowered down to the floor.

Another band on the doors made them buckle and a crack opened between them. "Come on!" Voices shouted and the air around me prickled with anticipation from the monster army surrounding me.

Then the man ran to me. "Princess!" He screamed but was cut off by another, similar looking, man who dragged him away behind the monsters leaving me right in the middle facing the opening doors. I cried into my hands as I sat on my knees and the doors burst open.

I was awaiting my death now, but instead I heard my name being called. Orange Camp Half Blood t-shirts welcomed me like an old friend and I saw Fletch and Jack at the front of an army who were already fully engaged in fighting the army of monsters. They were equal in numbers but the Demigods had more training and were cutting a path through them.

Forcing myself up I scanned the floor for Lucas. His familiar crop of black hair flashed in front of my eyes and I slowly pushed towards him, weaponless and exhausted but determined.

I met him and stood quickly back to back with him. He handed me my bow and arrow and the sword Fletch had forged me. I sheathed them and with my hands now free I tapped my raw wrists on the tattoos to produce my knives. We fought like old partners, forgetting for a while our fights and my weak state, letting the adrenaline spur us on.

Slowly we left a circle of dead around us and when nothing else came we looked around.

The enemy had withdrawn back to one side of the room and our friends had gone to other. But we were on the wrong side. Unnoticed by the enemy but far from safety I pulled Lucas along with me "Come on!" I shouted as I saw the Ares cabin setting up Greek fire bombs, aiming at us. Our friends could see us now as we ran around to them but could only hope we were fast enough to escape the fire. They had to throw them soon or the monsters would regroup and over run them.

I sensed something to my side and shouted at Lucas to move "Watch out!" I yelled and released an arrow into a drachne's head. It had snuck up behind us but now the time slowed as her head exploded and she dropped to the ground. Grabbing Lucas' arm, I ran the last bit to our defensive line safe.

I looked over to Lucas in joy. My friend, my dream, my love, the one. But he looked back in fear. His hand dripping in blood, clutching his stomach. "Gwen, behind you..." I screamed in pain and anger before collapsing to the ground. I couldn't breathe as an arrow, much like mine, was sunk into my back. I choked on the air and blood and fell to the dark, dark ground...

* * *

Hello again guys, were close to the end now. Review! Tschüs


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up in a colourless space small enough to crush me and big enough to cover the entire earth. I moved slowly, ensnared in the fog between consciousness and nothingness. My steps slow from the pain as I staggered towards the something that drew me unavoidably. What was it? I still couldn't stop myself from moving towards it. What was it? My mind was flooded with a senseless, blinding panic; like an animal at the slaughterhouse who knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

Where I had been suddenly evaporated. I was in a swirling, fog like landscape. Like a droplet of ink placed into water, my surroundings then billowed in an obscure scene in front of me.

I know where I am now. I'm in the middle. Between life and death. But why must I die? A wild scream scraped free from between my tightly gripped teeth. "Help!" I cried, "Oh, God. Please. Somebody!"

A voice replied then, distant and desperate. "Gwen? Gwen, can you hear me? Please!" I felt my heart drop. Why is he here? "Lucas!" I yelled. "Here! Gwen I'm here!" I resumed my staggering gait with a greater urgency, whimpering as I slogged through the thickness of the substance that clung to my feet and dragged my entire being down. In the distance, but getting closer, I could hear Lucas yelling for me.

"I'm coming Lucas! I'm on my way!" My voice sounds weak and I let my head roll forward, eyelids drooping, then suddenly jolted a step back with a scream.

Stumbling and wide-eyed, I let out another shriek, my throat beginning to feel sore. My arms, extended before me, had begun to take on a slight transparency. The rest of my body, had begun to flicker slightly in and out of view like a poorly tuned TV channel as the state of death pulled me forth. Stunned, I cast my view upwards to try and see Lucas, only to find that black spots had begun to dance across my vision, swarming hungrily. With a loud, helpless cry, I overbalanced and toppled to the vicious earth beneath me. My sight disappeared at the edges, tunneling my vision, and the mist around me began to swirl more vigorously.

"Lucas," I whispered, "anyone. Please don't leave me alone. I can't stand it." Another panicked cry tore itself from my throat as the ground turned muddy and began hungrily slurping at my forearms as I slipped around on all fours, trying to get away from my inevitable demise.

"Gwen!" someone then yelled from the distance. Their velvety tones were harsh, tearing with agitation and a barely concealed thread of panic that matched my own.

"Lucas," I moaned, sliding lower into the ground, temples pounding as the air pressure soared. I cried out as my eardrums rattled.

Something heavy collapsed into the mud beside me, splattering black everywhere. Lucas' face cleared in front of me. My trembling fingers found his shoulder and he made a soft sound that sounded like my name. My vision left me and I dug my weak arms into the sludge and laboriously pulled myself closer, eyelids fluttering with the effort, until I felt him at my side.

"Lucas," I breathed, and felt his breath coming hot and harsh against my face. With numb lips, with atrophying muscles, with the air refusing to enter my dying lungs and with my skin screaming under the mounting pressure, I whispered his name one more time. Then collapsed against him. He became the only safe thing in this world as the mist descended and whipped against my tears, burning them like acid.

I turned my face into his chest and shut my eyes tightly.

All feeling left my limbs then. A last fire of dying nerves alerted me of contact on my right shoulder.

"Until the end. We said. This is not the end Gwen. You must be strong. I need you to save me. Only you can save yourself and me." Jay gasped into my ear, voice pleading. He sat up and I looked at his desperate face. "Wake up Gwen, heal me. I believe in you. Save me."

I looked at him in shock as a huge hole formed in his stomach. His mouth turned red as blood dripped from it and the life left his eyes as he slumped into my arms. "Lucas?" My fingers fumble across his lips, but there's no warm breath only blood. I hold my fingers to his neck where there should be a pulse.

Instead I find nothing.

"Lucas!" I scream but I am screaming at emptiness. Still I scream. I scream and scream and scream until I pass out into darkness with his name still on my lips.

* * *

To wake up next to him. But he was still dead. His heart had failed and there was still a huge sword in his back. I pulled it out and pressed my hands over the wound on his back. I closed my eyes and willed my father to help me. Words came to my lips and I started to chant in ancient Greek. Prayers for healing flowed from my lips and I felt my energy flow from my hands into Lucas' body. Blood was covering my hands but the bleeding was stopping and as the final screams from the burning monsters stopped I felt him intake a breath of air and he rolled over to breath better.

"Gwen he's alive. You did it!" I heard Fletch shout in the distance and I smiled in blissful happiness before smashing into the ground due to a mixture of blood loss from my own wound and from the energy Lucas had taken when I healed him. The Demigods were celebrating around me and I closed my eyes and left the battlefield...

* * *

I think the next one might be the last chapter. Please review guys! Tschüs x


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes blinked open, heavy as lead. My body was strapped down by the invisible force of its own fatigue. My mind was slow and exhausted from questions without answers. I hated not knowing.

Where am I? Am I alive? Is this heaven? Are my friends alive? I don't know. I hate not knowing. All I can remember last is fire burning through my body, trying by any means possible to save Lucas. But did I save him?

I don't know.

"Beep." Wherever I was, it was much more comfortable than the cave I slept in last. "Beep, Beep." The area smelt quite familiar actually. "Beep, Beep." I looked to my side and saw the fuzzy, yet clearing, image of a heart monitor. So I'm definitely alive then, and by the looks of it in the Camp infirmary. But where's Lucas? Dougie? Fletch?

I shot up in my bed and instantly regretted it, my head pounded and the heart monitor too fast for it to be a good thing. A familiar nurse ran into the room and pushed me down onto the bed. "Where's Lucas?" I screamed uncontrollably until I felt a needle in my arm and I collapsed muttering "Lucas…"

* * *

-tschüß


	20. Chapter 20

This time I was actually strapped to my hospital bed by my waist. A nurse was next to me and although I felt I could have moved her glare told me not to. "Mornin'" I choked out and she tapped her pen on the clipboard she was holding before pointing at a clock on the wall. "Afternoon actually Miss Evans."

I scowled at her but it hurt my face more than talking had. But I was going to do that anyway. "Lucas?" I coughed and she stopped glaring in favour for a sympathetic, somber look. "You kept saying his name last night. He's alive because of you, you know. But now he has to save himself . He has a week of recovery before we will let him go." I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in. "He's alive." I repeated and she nodded.

"Better be." I mumbled and coughed sharply. The nurse made my bed rise into a sitting position and took of the body strap so I could drink some nectar.

The vanilla flavoured liquid warmed up my body from the inside and I sighed as my throat quickly stopped hurting. "4 days Miss Evans then you can leave, that's final." I nodded gently and took another small sip of nectar when a cough sounded from the door.

"Hey sis." My nurse got out of the way just in time as Tom and Dougie encompassed me in a gentle hug that felt as good as nectar. I let them move my bed up even further and noticed Fletch by the door. I gestured slightly and he sat down on the other side from my brothers. "Hey sunshine miracle how are you." I held up the arm with a cannula in and he winced. "I'm so sorry." Dougie had run back out to get something and Tom was inspecting my equipment. "Don't be its my fault plus I've got a dolphin."

Fletch looked at me like I was mad as I made the pulse oximeter on my finger swim like a dolphin. Dougie ran back in "I always thought they look like dolphins." He announced and Fletch shook his head "Definitely siblings." He mumbled and hugged me "thankyou for finding me Gwen." I smiled as he walked out stumbling over the bag Dougie had brought in and sheepishly walked out.

Dougie picked it up and showed me the assortment of books in it. They ranged from old classics to new romances from the Aphrodite cabin and science books written by Athena's children. Three Musketeers, The Mortal Instruments and other mortal books were on top too. "They are beautiful, 4 days wont nearly be long enough to read it all." Dougie's face lit up and Tom slipped a blue iPod into my hand.

"I've remixed some songs you liked and left some of them normal. It should last the 4 days." I laid it on top of the books and gently pulled him into a hug making sure not to crowd him. That was until Dougie decided to join I and we became a huge Apollo sandwich. "Ow, shoulder." I muttered and they pulled away.

Dougie sat down next to my bed and pulled out a huge lagoon blue book. "Look sis they never put this in the film. The Viperwolf! Is there a more badass creature? No! No is the answer! There's not, look at it Gwen." He held it in front of my face and I laughed as he showed me the other avatar creatures. Tom smiled and waved at me as he left to see the other patients from the battle.

* * *

I spent 3 days reading and being read to by my brothers and Fletch and I let myself be the little sister they needed. For 3 days I happily got wrapped in cotton wool by the never ending love from my brothers and friends, letting Tom's awesome music help me sleep through the nightmares of losing them. But by the fourth day they got too much. I felt helpless against my own mind. So I tried to stand up, by myself, and find Lucas.

Sitting on the side of my bed I took a deep breath before pushing up and standing up. It worked and I stood up straight so I took a celebratory step forward... and slammed into the ground instantly. "Godsdammit!" I yelled as every alarm in my room went off. My vital signs had stopped as I had fell and ripped everything out of my arm. Nurses ran in and quickly lifted me onto the bed and plugged all the wires back in. "Morning." I muttered again and the nurse sighed. "Its midnight Miss Evans." I looked at her defeated and in pain. "We'll get you and stick and frame tomorrow now sleep." I grinned and fell into a dreamless sleep until they woke me up for walking lessons.

After an hour I was limping around on a stick and Tom told the nurses to let me walk around and find Lucas during the day as it would be safer than me doing it secretly at night. They agreed reluctantly but left me to limp and drag myself around trying to find him. Through a curtain I saw the familiar crop of hair and smelt the ocean wash over me as his aura reached out. I opened the curtain and saw his blue eyes through the nurses and wires surrounding him. But before I could push through to him a doctor pulled me aside by my waist. "You can't see him yet. I 3 days he will be let out but we don't want any visitors until then." I started arguing "Why! I was aloud them!" He shook his head "Until he is given the all clear no one can see him except nurses. He's not as strong as you." I was shaking and crying. "Come back in 3 days." I spun around and limped off as angrily as possibly, stabbing my headphones into my ears and drowning out everything with music.

I had to leave the infirmary that day and I made sure to purposely drag my things past Lucas' room but the doctor just shook his head. "3 days."

I spent my 3 days alone by the lake or the beach, the smell of the sea air rolling in washed over my tired drained face and reminded me of fun times with Lucas as I waited for him to leave the infirmary.

Dragonflies were everywhere in the heat of the camp and they joined the hum of activity behind me. But no one came near the places I was. They knew I was fragile until Lucas came out of the infirmary and that day was today. I had half an hour before I should be in the infirmary to walk him out and look after him. But would he ever be ok? Would I ever be ok? What would we become after this? My worries flooded back and I started shaking uncontrollably.

"It's all going to be ok baby." I felt arm breath on my neck followed by incredibly soft lips. I span around, face to face to the incredible and strong, scarred and beautiful man I loved and all the fears left and I was kissing him. Lightly at first and then with a stronger, perfect pressure and I knew that everything was well and my love was alive for good.

* * *

Tadah! I finally finished this story! Hoped you all liked it and enjoyed coming on this journey with me!-Tschüß


End file.
